Gently
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: JenTilly, Jelly. Both Jen and Tilly are struggling with their "friend" situation. How will that effect their relationship in the classroom?
1. Chapter 1

The tension in the room was obvious, if not only to them. Jen moved around the art room, talking to students and making suggestions about their work and Tilly watched, following her with her eyes, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her beautiful brunette teacher.

Friendship was getting harder; it had been about a week since they had talked about it all and had both realised and decided that this would be the only possible answer to their 'problem'. The rules had been set, but the cracks were beginning to show.

Tilly tried to spend as much time in the art rooms over lunch as she could. They would just sit and talk like friends do; it was the only time they got. She'd told Maddie that she had too much coursework to do before the deadlines and staying in over lunch was the only way to get it all done in time. Thankfully this was believable; she was a work conscious student and cared about her grades, so doing extra work was never unheard of for her. It made the whole story that little bit more believable. It also meant that she didn't feel so bad for lying.

Her hand worked across the page, continuing with the piece they'd been set for the hour lesson. They were practising drawing the human form and each of them had one of those wobbly men they used to give away on the Generation game to practise. Every now and then she'd look up and catch Jen looking her way; she'd raise her eyebrow at her, and carry on with her work, a subtle smirk across her face.

'MEET YOU AT LUNCH, MISS MY FAVOURITE GINGER! MADS xxx'

Hiding her phone under the table she texted back, she really did hate lying to her best friend but on the other hand she wanted it all to work out with her and Jen; telling Maddie could just mess everything up. She couldn't risk the rumours, even if she did feel horrible.

'STILL GOT WORK TO DO SORRY :( DEADLINE NEXT WEEK. AFTER SCHOOL? TILS xx'

"Tilly, phone!"

Her head bolted up at the sound of Jen's voce and felt her cheeks blush from embarrassment.

"Erm, sorry...miss"

Her face was stern, but it softened when she saw the redhead blushing and Jen carried on staring until she noticed Tilly's eyes urging her to stop.

She darted her view back to the student's work in front of her, having forgotten that she was in a room full of other students.

It was all getting so hard. She was trying to keep her feelings for Tilly under control but sometimes she'd falter, she'd catch herself looking for too long or other times she'd reach to touch her hand when looking over her work. She'd forget the risks and the possibility of losing her job and just be wrapped up in the beautiful girl she so desperately wanted.

By the end of the lesson they were both ready to burst. It was undeniable how sexy Tilly thought Jen looked working her way around the classroom; and Jen could say the same about Tilly. She would watch the way Tilly worked so effortlessly on her pieces, how she interacted with the friends around her and the other pupils in the class

That was one fact Jen was trying to remember. Pupil. That's what Tilly was, but however wrong she thought even this friendship was, she just couldn't seem to get the girl off of her mind. In the real world the two of them could be happy and that was perhaps the worst part of it all.

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Any of you are welcome to stay behind to work on your coursework, if you do so wish. Deadline's next week remember. "The last bit was almost shouted as the students hurried to get everything into their bags and leave as fast as they could.

Jen watched as everyone shuffled out of the room, knowing full well that none of them were interested enough in their work to stay any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"You not coming Tils? Maddie said you were meeting up with us at lunch today?" George said interrupting Tilly from her work.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I text her earlier and I said I had more coursework to do. Sorry for being boring." Teamed with a melodramatic sad face, it seemed the lie was sold.

"Okay, well we'll se you later though right?"

"Yeah, I said I'd meet up with her after college." She smiled and watched him leave the room before turning back to her sketchbook.

Within the next few minutes there was an obvious presence behind her and she smiled before turning her head to catch Jen's gaze.

"Looking good." Jen said, eyes focused on the perfect human figure on the page in front of her.

"Oh I know I am"

"Oh come on Tilly, I know you can do better than that." The teacher stepped away from the table, a smile covering a face, her look challenging Tilly.

"Sorry miss, was that not up to my usual standard." Tilly's expression was teasing, she didn't know it but those were the looks Jen adored the most.

"Well you know everyone's got an opinion."

Jen walked back over to her desk, taking a pot of ink and a pen from the supply cupboard and moved back behind to redhead.

"Here, try using this, it'll give the figure more dimension and you need a few more mediums in your sketchbook to get the mark you want." She smiled down at the girl in front of her as Tilly turned her body, taking the pot and pen from her teacher's hand. Jen could feel the girl's fingers obviously graze against the rest of her hand for longer than was completely necessart

She knew full well that this was not how friends acted. That Tilly staying in over lunch time every day that week was not normal of a teacher student friendship but she just ignored it, pushing it to the back of her mind.

"So do I just do the cross hatches to build up shading?"

Jen was pulled from her haze by the question and tried to answer, but lost her words and ended up spluttering "erm...yeah...what? erm...just yeah."

Her cheeks blushed a bright pink and Tilly laughed nudging her in the hips.

"Yes, just build up the colour and that should give it a more... womanly shape." She replied raising her eyebrow, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead

The idol chat carried on for the next 20 minutes. Tilly sat on one side of the table, working little by little on her work and Jen on the other side slowly moving through a large pile of marking.

"How come you have so much work to mark, you're only a trainee teacher?" Tilly asked looking over at the vast splay of work on the table.

"It's all the people from your year worrying themselves about the coursework deadline. It would make my life a whole lot easier if they just stayed in like you and asked me questions here."

"Well I'm sad to say it, but we can't all be as amazing as me can we?"

Jen tore her eyes away from the paper in front of her and locked eyes with Tilly.

"No, sadly we can't. " She offered the girl a week smile, her eyes instantly dropping, a rush of worry working it's way through her mind.

Tilly, noticing this change, shifted her weight off her stool and moved round to sit closer to Jen.

"Hey, what's that look for." She gently slid her hand across the table touching her fingertips lightly onto Jen's making sure that it was nothing too intimate.

The brunette's eyes moved from the desk to where her and Tilly's hands lay resting together. She yearned that this could last, that her and Tilly could just be.

Age had never been a thing that worried her so that was never going to be an issue. But being Tilly's teacher just messed the whole thing up. She could feel her chances as a teacher disappearing if this carried on, but the more time she spent with the 16 year old the more the didn't want to leave her.

"I'm just finding this really hard," she nearly whispered, so that it was only audible to Tilly, just a metre next to her. "I'm finding it hard to deal with it all. I'm trying so hard to be responsible, but every time you smile at me all that goes to pot." She smiled a little with that last part, a breathy half laugh making its way out of her mouth. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you when we're in here." Her head lifted to meet Tilly's gaze and saw the corners of Tilly's mouth raise.

"I think I have some idea" Tilly chuckled "but I don't want you to give up on your teaching, I can see how important this is to you, how hard you've worked. How when we talk you're so enthusiastic and excited about it all. However much I want us, I wouldn't want you to risk that just for me."

"Eurggh, and then you go and do that and make it all harder" Jen let out a proper laugh this time, grinning. This is the reason she adored the teenager so much. How she was so mature and collected. She wished that she'd been like that at her age.

"I wish I'd been as mature as you at your age."

"Well, like I said before we can't all be as amazing as me" She stuck her tongue out at the teacher squeezed her hand quickly and went back to her work where Jen watched her in awe.

The rest of lunch went by as usual. There'd be jokes shared and Jen would help with Tilly with her coursework. Light, friendly yet flirty smiles and touches passed every now and then before the imminent end to the lunch period came.

They always stopped a little before the bell rang so that Tilly left in time for Jen to set up for her next class and Tilly wouldn't be late for hers. So with ten minutes to spare Tilly started packing up her things, moving her work over to the drying rack and putting everything back in to her oversized bag.

"Where shall I put this?" Tilly asked holding up the pen and ink pot that Jen had given her earlier to use.

"Oh, just come over here, I'll show you were they're kept so you can come and get one any other time."

She stepped around the table, behind Jen's desk, following her towards the supply cupboard.

"Erm it just goes here." Jen said, pointing up to one of the higher shelves.

Tilly reached up placing the pens in the pot with all the others and pushed the ink pot next to it. She felt another hand on hers as the slightly taller woman helped her with the last bit. Her back pushed up against the students, and Tilly could the material of Jen's dress brush up against her skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"Sorry...erm... I was just worried that it was gonna fall, erm yeah, that was it." A slightly flushed Jen explained, playing with her hair in the nervous way she did.

"Yeah... of course" the sarcastic, teasing tone in the girl's voice put Jen at ease and she carried on putting the other supplies back onto the relevant shelves.

Just as she was reaching for the last shelf Jen felt a body pressed up against her back, much like she had just done to the younger girl just moments before.

"Sorry I thought you were going to drop it," Tilly whispered into her ear staying exactly where she was.

"Tilly." Jen was trying to stop herself wanting Tilly to be there, but it wasn't working. She was meant to sound authoritative but instead it came out as a feeble excuse for a demand.

Turning on her toes she was bought face to face with the young girl "Tilly, we can't...remember?" She wished she didn't have to utter those words, but at this moment she was being the responsible one.

The redhead looked almost defeated after hearing that and tried to step away, but Jen pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry...I really am...I want to so badly...Just not here, not now."

"I know," Tilly replied who was gently running small circles over the base of Jen's back with her index finger.

Jen placed a small and chaste kiss onto Tilly's head before pulling away properly and making her way back into the classroom where her next class were waiting patiently outside in the hall way.

The women shared one more look before Tilly grabbed her things to leave.

"Bye Miss, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you soon Tilly." Jen replied with a quiet sigh

**A/N: Hey I hope you all enjoyed this. I haven't written in absolutely ages so I hope anyone reading this who read any of my other stories doesn't hate me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and any feedback would be amazing. See you all soon**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week followed slowly. Tilly carried on staying in over a lunch to do her coursework but to her great annoyance, many of the other students had finally realised that they need to do some work in order to pass their AS levels.

Jen should have been pleased that her students were becoming more conscientious and hard working, but she was struggling. She had become so used to having Tilly there to talk to and share the odd flirty comment with, that losing that put a complete downer on her usually bright mood.

It was the day of art submissions. The deadline was three o'clock, giving the teacher's an hour and a half to rifle through it all to check that all the student's work was there before the working day ended. She'd been inundated with students asking her if they could skip classes to finish work and was growing tired because she knew that they'd all had so long to finish it before. Today was becoming one of the most stressful days of her short teaching experience, but however much it was annoying her, she knew deep down that all the stress was worth it because teaching was her passion.

The third lesson of the day had just finished, she watched all the students leave, some of them thanking her for such a good day. She smiled at them, proud of herself for being the type of teacher that she'd always wished she'd had when she was at school. There was one more hour before lunch time and she was glad that this one was free. She bustled round the class room picking up stray pieces of equipment and scrap paper that her students had left behind.

Jen was so busy tidying up that she didn't hear someone enter the room and make her way over to the teacher.

"Miss Gilmore? Do you have a second?" The voice was quiet, trying not to scare the student teacher in front of her, but her plan failed as Jen gave a definite jump before answering, not realising who the student was.

"Erm yes, but, as I've said to all the other student's, you can't all expect to inundate me with questions right up to the deadline." Her back was still turned as she churned out her default answer for the day, reminding the students that they weren't in school anymore and she couldn't mother them, they needed to take responsibility for their own work.

Jen turned her back to the table she had been stretching over to grab the final pieces of rubbish. As she turned she had expected to see one of her many students panicking and stressing about the imminent deadline; but instead she was greeted by a very calm looking Tilly Evans whose eyes were pinned to where Jen's arse would have been mere seconds before.

Jen smiled and raised her eyebrow as the young girl was bought out of her daze, a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"Tilly." Jen said trying to stifle a chuckle at how cute the girl was "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah...erm...oh yeah that's it. I was wondering if you could maybe look over my work one last time. I knew you had a free period now."

Tilly was acting a lot shyer than she did normally. The two women had barely spoken over the past few days because of all the other student's around. They'd shared plenty of looks, as they always did. Glances and cheeky smiles whilst no one else was looking, but the lack of conversation had left Tilly much more nervous about approaching the woman again.

"Of course I can," Jen smiled at the girl, calming her slightly, letting her know that nothing had changed, "Not that I think you have anything to worry about though. Your work is always amazing."

"Well thank you, but if there is anything wrong, can you try and keep your comments some what less pretentious than last time?" The red head teased as she visibly relaxed back into Jen's company, remembering the time they had first met the day of Tilly's art show.

She still thought about that day, both women did. Tilly had no idea that Jen was gay then but she felt an instant pull towards her. Even when Jen had insulted her art work she still couldn't forget her cute ways and gorgeous smile.

Tilly swung her art portfolio on to the free table behind Jen allowing her to get closer to the teacher. She could smell her perfume and she couldn't help admiring Jen's body again as she moved closer.

This glance didn't go unnoticed by Jen who found herself smiling again, as she always did when around the teenager. She shifted her body again, to where she was before, her front pressed up against the edge of the table.

Her hand reached forward to open the portfolio and took out all of the work that Tilly had been working on for the past few months. Of course she'd seen nearly all of it before. The amount of time Tilly had spent in this very room over the past two weeks was insane and it had allowed Jen to learn more about the girl by watching the way she approached her work and interacted with the people around her.

Every page in this folder was amazing and she never forgot to voice this to Tilly who stood next to her anxiously waiting for the older woman's approval.

One piece specifically caught Jen's eye though. She pulled the work out from between the others and placed it on top of the pile, careful not to damage any of Tilly's hard work.

She looked down at the page, seeing the drawing of the Anthony Gormley statues that Tilly had presented at her art show. It wasn't exactly the same though, it had obviously been worked but into, quite extensively actually.

"Yeah I thought I may as well take your rude comments on board and submit it still." Tilly said from next to her, again with her teasing tone.

Tilly's sarcasm was yet another characteristic of the girl that Jen found oh so attractive. She couldn't stand to be in a job where everyone was deadly serious nor have people in her life that didn't understand sarcasm. She loved the way Tilly teased her and she could do the same back.

"Well it looks like those **misunderstood **comments helped, it looks amazing now."

"Good, it took me ages to do."

The women slipped back in to smooth conversation as Jen looked over the rest of Tilly's coursework. As always she was extremely impressed. She could see Tilly's attention to detail and she knew that this would get her the best marks possible.

"So you think it'll be okay?" Tilly asked, obviously still a little worried about handing it all in at the end of the day.

"Tilly, you have to trust me when I tell you its amazing okay? You're going to do amazingly well." Jen's fingers slid across the table gently touching Tilly's hand trying to reassure her.

Both sets of eyes connected before shifting down to their hands entwined on the table.

"Thank you" the red head said locking her eyes back with the teacher in front of her. To anyone else it was a simple thank you for looking over her work but to Jen it meant a lot more.

But of course, moments like these wouldn't last long in a college on the day of a coursework deadline; and just as Jen and Tilly's moment had begun, they were pulled away by a group of five students entering the room.

Both women appeared flustered and stood awkwardly next to one another as the group entered the room.

"Miss Gilmore, we need your help" the student at the front of the group voiced, obviously not noticing the awkward situation the women were now in.

"Erm yeah, erm, okay, let me just finish up with Tilly" this earned an eye brow raise from the red head next to her "so just sit down and I'll come talk to you in a minute."

The group sat down around the table nearest the door and started talking between themselves, completely ignoring the other two in the room.

"So no worrying okay Tilly?" Jen said one last time before helping put the rest of the work back into the folder.

"I'll try" She elongated the 'try', mock whining at the teacher grabbing hold of her folder and moving across to the door as Jen followed.

"Thank you again, and I'll see you later to hand it in?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Jen leant up against the door frame, reaching for the girl's hand one last time before she had to leave and out of sight of the other group in the room. She just couldn't get enough of touching her.

The teen turned and left, walking down the hall smiling to herself, leaving Jen to take a deep breathe and mover her attention to the other student's at hand.

"So...why are you all panicking?"

...

3 o'clock was coming far too soon for Tilly, and she was sure that the feeling was shared by the rest of the art students. George was definitely feeling the same.

"So does it have to be in a particular order? I'm not working this hard and then failing because my life drawing is in front of the landscape and not behind the portrait." George flapped around pulling all his work out of the folder and spreading it across the table where all the friends were sat.

"Come on guys, they can't be that picky, it's going to be fine." Maddie said, trying to reassure both Tilly and George who were both getting extremely worked up. "I thought Miss Gilmore said it was all great anyway?" She directed this comment straight towards Tilly.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me worrying about everything else that could go wrong."

She had chosen to tell her best friend about what Jen had said about her work, but neglected to mention all the touches and flirting of course.

"Tilly, stop talking to Maddie and help me! She's not the one threatening to have a nervous breakdown, we've only got half an hour left." Both the girls laughed at their friend, Tilly trying to calm the boy down.

...

It was time; every art student in the college was making their way to their doom. Coursework in hand, Tilly and George joined them, having left Maddie at the table promising to meet her after.

They joined a queue leading to the art room door, all that was left to do was fill in cover sheets and then their hell would be over.

Tilly could see Jen's signature fringe making its way down the queue, talking to groups of students on the way.

She zoned out for a minute, not listening to George's ramblings anymore, captivated by the women headed her way.

"Tilly...Tilly!"

"Shit sorry George... I erm, didn't sleep well last night, worrying, keep zoning out." She was quite proud of her excuse, hoping that she wouldn't be caught staring at the teacher...again.

She couldn't help staring earlier. Jen's body was leant over the table, her dress riding up just enough to show the soft tops of her thighs. Tilly couldn't help but to appreciate the gorgeous female body in front of her. It was just a little embarrassing to be caught.

"Hey you two. Happy that it's nearly all over?" The teacher had finally reached them, Tilly instantly feeling calmer about the submission.

"YES! I've been freaking out for the last hour and a half; Tilly's only just managed to keep me from breaking down!"

"Yeah, she does seem to have that effect of people" Jen replied, smiling at the two students, but thinking about the effects that the girl had on her.

...

Within 20 minutes they were past the front of the queue and done.

George wrapped her in a tight hug swinging her around as she laughed at him.

"We're done Tilly! Wooooooo!" he carried on swinging her around the room, drawing a lot of attention to themselves from the final straggler's handing their work in.

Placing her down back on to her feet he grinned like a Cheshire cat and Tilly joined him, relieved that all the stress was gone.

She caught Jen out of the corner of her eye smiling at the pair. Well, what Tilly thought was the pair, but she was just smiling at the red head. She wanted to go over and celebrate with them. To tell Tilly how proud she was and give her a hug, but she know that she couldn't and she was beginning to hate it.

"Right, I'm gonna go and meet Maddie, you coming with?" George said expecting the red head to follow.

"Erm I'll come in a minute I just want to say thank you to Miss Gilmore again."

"Okay, weirdo" He said jokingly "You better catch up with us in a bit, we're gonna go and get a coffee."

"Okay, I'll text you when I'm on my way." She smiled at the boy one last time as he left the room along with the very last of the students.

Jen and Tilly were the only ones left...just how they liked it.

"You relieved?" The brunette asked moving across the room sitting on a stool next to the redhead

"Yeah, glad that's all over now, but now I don't have an excuse to be in here all the time." She looked down at the table; the stress of it all hadn't made her forget about that matter. She would no longer have an excuse to spend time with Jen outside of class. She had a funny feeling that the same thoughts had not struck her teacher.

"I didn't think about that." Jen admitted, her mood instantly dropping. They'd never had a reason to talk about what would happen when they couldn't see each other this much.

Tilly ran her eyes around the room, checking to see if anyone was still in the class with them before reaching out her hand to hold Jen's. "Will I still be able to see you? Will be able to keep being friends?"

She said friends but both of them really knew that it was way past that. They both knew that they were far too invested in one another to stop now. Even the short glances at each other made the other want them more. It was getting too much.

"My placement doesn't last for too much longer. We won't be able to see each other as much. We have to be careful Tilly, this is going against everything in my brain to be doing this, but I just can't stop."

Jen wiped her eye to stop a threatening tear falling. Moving closer Tilly ran her hand across Jen's thigh hating that the teacher was crying.

"I'm sorry." Tilly said quietly

"No, no saying sorry." Jen said quickly "You just handed in your final piece of coursework for this year, no matter what's going on, you're not going to be sad again." She nudged the girl softly erupting a grin and she couldn't help but to grin right back.

"I really wanted to say thank you again, for all the help, I couldn't have done it without you. Even though I've said it about a thousand times today already."

Eyes locked yet again and the tension was obvious. Tilly wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss her teacher, and knowing she couldn't was killing her. They'd only kissed once and she yearned for more.

"You know how proud I am of you right? You've done so so well, you should be really proud too...but anyway, you need to go and celebrate with your friends and I need to meet with the other teachers to make sure we've got everyone's work."

Tilly, stood up preparing to leave, the last thing she wanted was the other teachers to turn up before she had the chance to say bye.

Like earlier in the day Jen followed her over to the door leaning up against its frame. The college was pretty much empty now. On Friday most classes ended before the usual end of college. Anyone who wasn't already at home was still in their lessons.

"I'll see you soon yeah? Now go and celebrate."

Tilly smiled once more, knowing full well that her time with Jen was going to become less and less. This in mind she took caution to the wind leaning forwards and pressed her lips against Jen's.

Neither of them pulled away. They both knew how dangerous this could be, but neither cared. Their lips melted together eliciting a small moan from the brunette. It was short lived but perfect.

Tilly didn't even wait to see Jen's reaction. She didn't want to risk the teacher getting angry at her, she just wanted to kiss her and deal with the rest of it later. So she walked along the corridor happy with herself, going to meet her friends.

Jen on the other hand was left stunned in the doorway fingers to her lips, covered in goose bumps and knowing full well that Tilly was, one day, going to be the death of her.

**A/N: You asked for more so I'm giving you more. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so so much for all the feedback I got for the first chapter. Keep giving me feedback as all of it is taken on board. Bye guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all. This had taken me fuck knows how long to write, but I have finally come up with something that I actually like for once and I wanted to upload it before I changed my mind again (so sorry if there are any typos). For some reason writing this chapter has been a real challenge and I'm sorry for you guys having to sit through such a long wait. I've seen all your reviews asking for more and I appreciate every word of support you've given me so I didn't want to let you all down.**

**This is my idea of how things went after college ended so I hope you like. Please give me more feedback, I hope this lives up to your expectations. Thank you again and hopefully I'll be back soon :) Neps xx**

"You have five minutes remaining." The voice broke the silence of the exam hall, and was followed by a mad rush and scraping of pens getting down the last few words of their essays.

Tilly sat back in her seat, placing her pen softly on the table. She sat there reading over her exam feeling strangely calm about the whole thing.

She'd spent days and days panicking over revision, all her friends telling her that she'd be fine, but she'd still freaked out.

But now, 2 and a half hours of a Philosophy exam over she just felt relief with college now finally being over for the year.

"Time's up students, please put down your pens and make sure your name is clearly written on all answer booklets."

The red head looked around the room catching the eye of Maddie on the other side of the hall. She too, had a grin the size of the moon spread across her face.

They'd been planning for the past week what they were going to do the whole summer, Abersoch, parties, theme parks.

All the planning and revision had managed to take her mind off of things. Things meaning Jen.

She'd decided the best thing to do was just ignore her teacher after what had been said.

It hadn't been easy, not at all, she'd thought about her every day, but she wasn't going to grovel, to chase her if she wasn't wanted. She also didn't want to be the reason that Jen lost her job. She may be young, but she wasn't stupid...or selfish.

"Soo...how'd you think it went?" Maddie asked wrapping her arms around the waist of the red head, just outside the exam hall.

"Much better than I thought it would. You?"

"See, didn't I tell you?" the blonde said, giving her a squeeze, "As for me, well, I can always get Dad to pay for a re-sit in January. Who cares now though, we're free!" The blonde grabbed a-hold of her friend, tugging her over to the rest of the group, who had already congregated by the front gates.

"Okay guys, exams are over, post exams party, my place, seven." Sinead announced before grabbing the hand of a very disinterested Bart and disappearing off towards the village.

"Right I'm going to get ready at home, do you wanna come over to mine first?" Maddie asked Tilly, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't, Mum and Dad want to have a celebration dinner with me before I go anywhere."

"Lame, see you later."

The redhead laughed at her friend, watching , as the rest of them walked off in to the distance before turning on her heel to go home.

"Mum I'm home, everyone's coming round later remember, so you can't be here." Sinead demanded, catching the attention of the young teacher sat on the sofa.

"Your friends are coming over? Tonight?!"

"Yeah, they are, not that it's any of your business."

Jen had definitely noticed how much Sinead didn't like her, and she rolled her eyes wondering how any of her friends could stand being around her for more than half an hour. She particularly felt sorry for Bart.

"Well it would have been nice to have been told. Looks like I'm in my room all night then." The brunette said, picking up her sketch book and shuffling over to the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

"Wait, no, you are not staying here tonight, you're not going to ruin my night."

Jen went to answer but was interrupted by Diane coming down the stairs, answering for her "You know, I think it'd be good for Jen to stay here. You're only 17 I don't my house ruined missy."

Rather than argue, Sinead stomped up to her room in a huff, earning another eye roll from Jen.

"Oh, Sinead! Who's coming by the way, it better not be too many!"

"No mum, it's just the usual. Maddie, Esther, George, Tilly..." her voice trailed off, leaving Jen's head reeling.

Tilly...Fuck

Jen had just about managed the last few weeks not meeting with the girl. She'd hated not being able to see her, not being near her.

She'd convinced herself everyday that she was doing the right thing. It was the right thing. She knew how much trouble she'd be in if anyone ever found out, but that had never made things any easier.

"Could you pass the broccoli please dear?" the voice came from Tilly's mother. An older, more stern looking version of the younger girl.

Tilly, sat between her parents at the large dining table, picked up the dish full of greens, passing it to her mother.

"So how was your philosophy exam today Tils?"

Tilly's dad was tall and slight like his daughter; but unlike the two women sat with him, he had a dark rich brown head of hair. There were obvious resemblances between the man and his little girl, especially in their mannerisms.

"Yeah, it went a lot better than I thought it would, I should have listened to my friends."

"Well that's good...when is results day again? Have you had a look at those prospectuses your dad picked up for you yet?"

"Mum. I've had enough of thinking about exams for the past two weeks, can't I just have a few weeks off without thinking about college!"

Her parents infuriated her sometimes. Being an only child meant she had all the pressure on her, it didn't help that neither of them went to university, so they were using her to live out their dreams.

"Well yes, everyone deserves time off, but you also need to focus on that place at Cambridge the Principal was talking about."

"I know mother."

The dinner table fell awkwardly silent for the next ten minutes, the sound of scraping cutlery on plates as Tilly rushed to finish her meal, frustrated by her parents.

"I'm at Sinead's tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." The redhead stood up from the table, picking up her plate and made her way out of the door before her parents could even utter a response.

"Oh hi Tilly, I thought Sinead said people weren't coming over until seven."

"Oh yeah, sorry that's my fault, erm I'm early." Tilly shifted awkwardly on the doorstep hoping the elder blonde would let her in, not wanting to go home and face her parents again.

"That's not a problem lovely, you can just wait in her room, she's in the shower."

The red head shuffled through the door and darted upstairs so as not to have another awkward conversation with Diane.

Sinead's room is as expected, full of makeup, clothes strewn across the floor, posters of half naked men all over the walls. She sat down on the bed, making herself comfortable, before picking up a magazine laying on top of the duvet, which she was no doubt going to find enthralling.

Ten or so minutes later she heard a door open outside in the hall. So Tilly, expecting it to be Sinead, stood up from her seat and popped her head around the door so as not to scare the other girl.

To the girls surprise it wasn't Sinead at all, instead there stood a very very familiar teacher who she half hoped she would see tonight, but that wasn't gonna make this any less awkward.

The women stood opposite one another, neither speaking, both having trouble finding the words after having no contact for nearly a month.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Sinead." Tilly said quickly, obviously flustered

"Erm, yeah, erm bye." Jen shot back into her room, slamming the door, pressing her back up against it. "What a twat Jen...seriously..you're acting like a teenage boy." Jen muttered to herself taking a deep breath in.

Tilly was feeling similarly, she sat back down, put her head in her hands and mentally punched herself for not doing something more, for not even trying to act like Jen didn't had such a huge effect on her.

"You okay Tils?" said the young scouse, coming into the room to see Tilly there waiting.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just cooling off, got a rant from mum and dad about Uni when I got home." Tilly replied, glad she'd reacted better to Sinead's appearance.

"Ah yeah, me mum's the same; I'll just be a sec, just gotta get changed." Sinead dropped her towel, thankfully revealing a set of red underwear. Yeah Tilly liked women, but there was only one brunette she wanted to see naked at the moment.

The voice of Nicki Minaj bellowed from downstairs making Jen want to chop her ears off. She'd been up in her room for about three house now and she was starting to get cabin fever. She got it, they'd finished their exams and they wanted to celebrate, she was just annoyed because she had to stay upstairs whilst Tilly was downstairs in not many clothes and probably very sweaty from all the dancing.

Seeing her earlier had set Jen's brain off again, the lust for the girl brewing again. She couldn't get her off the mind.

But rather than driving herself mad thinking about the girl downstairs, she put her head phones back in, trying to drown out the shit playing downstairs.

Downstairs, Jen's assumptions were half coming true. Tilly was very sweaty, but she had a few more clothes on than Jen had imagined in her fantasies. The drinks had been flowing for the last few hours, but not into Tilly's hands. Her brain was too messed around at the moment to get drunk. If she did, who knows what would come out of her mouth.

She'd definitely been dancing though. Maddie was her current dance partner, the blondes arms hung lightly over her shoulders as they moved together, she span round in the red heads arms pressing her back against the other girl's front.

"I'm just gonna go to the loo, I won't be too long." Tilly spoke closely into Maddie's ear, knowing that she wouldn't hear her otherwise. All she got in return was a nod as Maddie moved away to find George swaying drunkenly in the corner.

She wandered up the stairs, her mind full of thoughts: thoughts of her parents, of her exams, of university, of her friends...of Jen.

She hadn't been able to her get off her brain since they bumped into each other earlier. Technically she wasn't the woman's student anymore, did that mean she still had a chance? Was it worth even trying? Should she just keep moving on? Was the other woman even interested anymore?

She reached the top of the stairs, turning towards the bathroom door to her left, only to be drawn away by the light streaming through a slightly open door to her right. She could faintly see the shape of her teacher sat cross legged on her bed. She stopped, just for a second, just to watch, feeling her hand reach to push the door open slightly further.

The brunette's head darted up, seeing the movement from the hallway, but her face broke to a slight smile when she saw who it was.

"Party not your thing?" Jen almost whispered, not wanting the other girl to leave

"Not tonight no, too much on my mind."

"Oh...You want to talk about it?" She may as well offer, she thought. It was a long shot, thinking the redhead would want to be anywhere near her, but she at least had to try.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you, don't worry, don't want to risk any of the other's seeing us either." She turned to walk back out into the hallway. She could tell the woman was trying to reach out to her, but she couldn't help feeling that it was all going to end in tears again.

"Tilly, please?"

Her voice was gentle and Tilly gave in, moving her body back into the room, closing the door behind her.

They talked, they talked a lot, Tilly told Jen all about what her parent's had said before, how all the stress was getting to her. Jen told her it would be okay, that it was the same with her parents when she was her age. She helped Tilly relax, feel comfortable , and before long they were talking like they used to. Talking about art, joking...flirting...teasing.

"I mean, how can you stand hanging around her every day? Don't you just want to punch her?"

"Oi, that's my friend you're talking about." Tilly said teasingly.

They'd been talking about Sinead, Jen finally getting to rant to someone about the girl that hated her.

"I'm sorry, I know she's your friend, but can you see where I'm coming from?"

"Okay, maybe a little. Now stop pouting before the wind changes and you stay like that?" saying that, Tilly tapped Jen on the nose lightly changing her expression almost immediately.

"I'm glad you came up here. It was really boring before." There was a definitely sincerity in the teacher's voice, saying thank you for much than purely keeping her company

"Well I'm glad to be of assistance."

A silence fell across the room, only the music and voices from downstairs were filling the gap between the two girls sat opposite one another on the bed.

Well, that was until, Jen leant forward on to her knees, placing a gentle kiss on the other girl's cheek. She pulled back, checking Tilly's eyes to gage her reaction, but before she had a chance to look properly, she felt lips on hers and her body being softly laid back on the bed.

The kisses were fast but soft, both women relishing the feeling. Tilly liked being in control, and having full reign of the teacher's body below her. Her hands ran up Jen's sides, dipping by her hips, following the geography of her body. A soft moan elicited from the brunettes lips before she pulled away, pushing her head back further into the pillow below her.

She looked up into the gorgeous eyes above her, eyes full of worry, worry that she'd done the wrong thing. She hadn't, well not in Jen's mind, maybe in the minds of everyone else in the world, but not Jen's.

"Don't look like that, I've wanted you to do that since you kissed me that day in the art room. But..."

"There you go with the buts." Tilly interrupted jumping off bed, annoyed, moving back over to the doorway "You know, what, I shouldn't have come in here, this was a mistake."

"Tilly, don't! I'm your teacher, you know what that means, you know what everyone else will think."

"But you're not are you, not anymore, you're not my teacher, your placement's over now. I don't **want** to be the one that ruins your job, but you can't be here, looking all sexy, being all cute, kissing me back, that's not fair Jen. You can't expect to not want you."

"I look sexy do I?" Jen raised her eyebrow over to the doorway, annoying the younger girl by making her smile, she was meant to be annoyed. "Okay, sorry, I know you have no idea how much I wanted that, how many times I've thought about you. Thought about you in more ways than a teacher should about her student."

It was Tilly's turn to raise an eyebrow now, "and in what kind of ways would that be Miss Gilmore?" she teased

"Ways that I would not wish to say aloud right now." Her cheeks turned a light shade of magenta as she moved closer to the redhead in the doorway

"You know, you look gorgeous when you're bashful right?"

"You're not making this easy for me are you Tilly?"

"Then don't try to stop it. I don't want to ruin your career, I just want to spend time with you, even if it's in secret...even if it's just for the summer, I can't move on not knowing what it could have been like." Tilly's words were the sincere ones this time; she looked in to Jen's eyes when she said it, taking a hold of her hand giving it a squeeze, hoping that it wasn't all going to be a waste again.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" Jen smiled, moving even closer to the other girl who was now basically pressed up against the back of the bedroom door.

"Yeah, apparently it could get me into Cambridge"

"Definitely, you're very, very persuasive." The brunette captured the lips of the girl, pressing her into the door, letting the girl know her decision, smiling into it. Tilly felt the smile and reciprocated feeling her lips melt into Jen's as they continued to kiss.

Before things could go any further a loud voice broke them apart from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tils you okay? You got the shits up there?"

The women couldn't help but laugh at Maddie's call. Tilly placed one more, soft, kiss on the women, before pressing their forehead's together "Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely"


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Tilly gazed around the room at all her friends who were living to regret the night before

Groans filled the room as they all woke up feeling their rough dry throats from the alcohol, knowing even if they attempted to stand up, they were risking seeing all of yesterday's food for a second time.

"I'm never drinking again."

"You always say that Sinead, it's never gonna happen." The group let out small chuckle at Maddie's comment, trying to keep as still as possible.

"I know, but a girl can hope right?"

The sound of the key in the door created another groan around the room, as they all knew the imminent arrival of an overly enthusiastic Diane.

"Morning! Everyone have a good night?"

All but Tilly hid their eyes as Diane threw open the curtains, letting the midday sun flood in and cover the floor strewn with hung over teenagers.

"Anyone want a drink?"

"Yes please Diane!" was the resounding answer.

The older blonde chuckled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, leaving the teens to nurse their sore heads.

Regardless of the lack of alcohol, Tilly was still feeling pretty shitty. After coming back downstairs, she was attacked by her friends for more dancing, she's not even sure what time they all crashed across the floor, but the sun was definitely on its way up.

She welcomed the hot water flowing across her body when she got home. She felt herself relax as she recalled the events of the night before.

She found her mind wandering to Jen, she couldn't forget how sexy she'd been, pushing the red head up against the door. How it had felt having the older woman beneath her, her fingers running across her body.

Tilly was lost in her thoughts whilst she finished off in the shower. She was already wrapped up in a towel when her mind was bought back to reality by her phone vibrating on the counter next to the sink.

She picked up her clothes and made her way to her bedroom, opening up the new message.

'How's the head? J x'

The simple question split the girl's face into a smile. She'd been worried that Jen might be having second thoughts after the events of the night before. So even this small gesture was enough to send the girl's mood to a better level.

'Not bad at all, the shower made things a lot better. T x'

She set her phone down on the bed, turning to select an outfit for the day. She hadn't got very fair into choosing when she heard the vibrations again.

'Glad to hear it, I wouldn't want you to still feel like shit when you come meet me later. J x'

'That's a little bit presumptuous don't you think Miss Gilmore? ;) T x'

'You'd think so wouldn't you, but I know for a fact you're more than considering it. J x'

She could almost see the older woman smirking on the other end of the phone, and smiling to herself she tapped out her reply, threw the phone onto her bed and carried on her previous task of picking out her clothes of the day.

'You know me too well, I'll be at the shed in an hour, and I'll be disappointed if you aren't. T x'

'I'm not one to ever disappoint. J x'

The young teacher was sat in the kitchen with the exact smirk Tilly had imagined. She typed out her last message before taking a large sip of the tea Diane had placed in front of her mere minutes before.

"Who's got you smiling this much?" The blonde asked teasingly, looking over at Jen whilst she worked her way through the washing up.

At the sound of voices Sinead lifted her gaze from the magazine she was reading, deciding to take an interest in something her teacher had to say for once.

"What? No. It's no one." Jen replied, visibly flustered, quickly moving her phone from the table to her pocket before anyone could grab it

"Yeah, we're not buying that are we love." Diane said, Sinead nodding along, loving seeing the older woman uncomfortable.

"She must be nice, I haven't seen you smile like that before."

"Stop it, it's no one, I'm just in a good mood today, that's all." The brunette calmed herself, trying to stop them from prying any further, lord knows what either of them would do if they ever found out who she was actually texting.

"Fine, but we will find out Jen, just you wait and see." Diane said jokingly, nudging the woman lightly on the arm, taking the now empty cup from the table in front of her.

Before the conversation could go any further, Jen got up from her seat, shuffled across the wooden floor, and darted up the stairs to get ready to go meet Tilly. She was just hoping the two other women had vacated the living room before she was ready to leave.

Before long, Tilly was waiting impatiently in the couple's signature meeting spot. Tilly had known it for a while, she'd come down here to escape from the pressures of her parents, and college. She'd bought Maddie here a few times though, but that had stopped when college started and her ego had not left as much space for Tilly.

The shed was small, it was lost in the woods behind the ruins of the castle on the edge of village. There was a small sofa, that Tilly presumed someone had dragged in to have meetings similar to the one she was about to have with Jen.

It was certainly a place to come if you didn't want to be found.

The rustling of leaves outside, bought Tilly out of her daze. She peered through the glassless window, checking it was in fact the women she was waiting for.

As soon as she saw the brunette walking towards her, a smile spread across her face. She was dressed in a pretty floral dress that hit just above the knee, with a thin jacket, to keep her from the breeze flowing through the air.

"Took your time didn't you?" Tilly teased, watching the brunette's smile broaden as she approached the younger girl "You'd think that since you asked to meet me, you'd at least be on time," the girl continued as she leant against the doorframe, and the teacher took the final few steps to stand just a few steps in front of her.

The redhead audibly took a breath noticing the sudden close proximity between the two women.

"Think you can find it in yourself to forgive me?" The seductive tone to the brunette's voice made Tilly turn a light shade of pink as the bottom of her top was fiddled with by the other woman.

"If you play your cards right." She just about managed to choke out whilst Jen ran her hands down over her hips.

Hearing a hitch in Tilly's breath showed Jen that she had got the reaction she wanted so she shifted her weight away from the girl and stepped into the shed, a firm smirk on her face.

"So I heard all you guys moaning about being hungover this morning, I can't wait to her about what you're like at uni. " the brunette stepped over the floor and sat on the sofa, watching Tilly follow her steps and take the seat next to her.

"Yeah, they were all hanging out of their arses, Sinead was the worst though, which I'm sure you're glad to hear."

"We'll you'd think so, but after you all left all she's done is complain and order Dianne around so maybe I would have preferred otherwise."

"Typical Sinead..."

The conversation trailed off and both women sat in silence, both knowing exactly what the other wanted to talk about, but both being to scared to start it off.

Instead of risk using the wrong words and scare the redhead off yet again, Jen took it upon herself to start the conversation off by leaning towards the younger girl, softly pressing their lips together.

She felt an instant reaction from Tilly who, as soon as lips touched, slid her hand up to cup the teacher's cheek.

The kiss was soft and both women welcomed it, having missed the feeling of each other so close, regardless of the fact the last time they'd kissed had been less than 12 hours earlier.

They both pulled away and Tilly locked her eyes onto the other woman in front of her

"I want you."

It was just a whisper. Jen's eyes stayed tightly shut, her head dipped, a sudden burst of coyness filling her

Tilly's first reaction was to smile, moving her body closer to her old teacher.

"I know, that its hard for you, and I don't blame you, I never want to be the one to lose you your job."

Tilly's words relaxed Jen, she never really understood why she ever doubted the girl's maturity.

That's all that she wanted to hear, so launched herself towards the red head, locking their lips again. The sudden extra weight that Tilly felt hit her sent her falling back onto the sofa. Now in a role reversal of the night before, Tilly felt the older hands running up her sides as their lips kissed passionately.

She wrapped her hands around to reach of the shoulder blades above her, running her fingers down the other girl's spine.

They both continued to smile into their kiss, before Jen finally pulled away and gently put her weight onto Tilly, laying down.

"Your heart's beating really fast." With her ear pressed to Tilly's chest, Jen could hear the steady pumping of the girl's heart

"I'm sure yours is too after that." Tilly joked, feelings ever so slightly flustered

"Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"You're the teacher, shouldn't you be the one telling me." Tilly, kept her head softly resting on the arm rest of the sofa, her arms draped protectively over the older woman.

"I don't want to mess you around again." The worry could be heard in Jen's sentence. The last thing she wanted was for the two girls to be torn apart again. But the likelihood of it happening was much higher than most other relationships

"Then let's not make a big thing about it. I know where I stand. We just need to try."

Jen took a deep breath, still worrying about what would happen at the end of the summer, but deciding not to give a shit.

The brunette pushed herself up, the top half of her body how hovering over that of the other girls "In that case then, there's a gallery opening a couple of towns over today, do you want to go have a look?"

The red head smiled before replying "I think you should go get the car ."

The car ride, was relaxed and mostly uneventful. The women caught up on the time they'd spent apart, making up for lost time.

Both girls had been swamped with work, Tilly with coursework, Jen with marking that coursework.

Before long Jen was pulling up in a car park, about a five minute walk from the new art gallery. Jen had heard about it a couple of weeks ago from an old friend from uni, but had refrained from going to see it, subconsciously hoping that she'd be able to go with Tilly.

They jumped out of the car, Tilly going to pay for the pay and display ticket regardless of Jen's opinion on the matter.

As she walked back over to the car, ticket in hand, she saw a disapproving look spread across Jen's face.

"What? It's only fair."

"But I offered to bring you here so..."

"And I'm offering to pay for parking, so deal with it." Tilly interrupted before leaning across the car to place the ticket in the front window. As she moved away from the blue jeep, turning her body back to face the brunette, she caught Jen shift her eyes from her body to her face, a pale pink hue now on her cheeks. Tilly merely smirked, grabbed Jen's hand spinning her towards the exit of the car park

"Come on you, let's go find some art for you to perv on, my ass can only take so much."

The gallery was a small one, it was to be expected, as it wasn't exactly a large town.

It's was one of those small galleries you see on the side of high streets. It was a collaboration of work from various local artists and by the looks of things was pulling in a fair bit of attention.

The women, wove their way through the room, seeing, canvases, photographs and sculptures of all shapes and sizes, some better than others, but all having their own individual flare.

Tilly's eyes had glued onto piece hanging in the back corner of the room.

"That brings back good memories." Jen said, looking at the framed photo of the Gormley statues the two saw on the beach the day they first properly met

"Yeah it does." Tilly smiled, interlocking her and the Jen's fingers, giving her hand a soft squeeze

"Jen Gilmore!"

The voice caused both Jen and Tilly to instantly drop each others' hands, and turn on their heel to see an excited blonde heading their way.

"It is you, I thought I recognised the fringe but wasn't sure enough to come over. How've you been? So glad you could come down and take a look"

"I've been great, just finished a placement at Hollyoaks' six form, looking for work now. Yeah, I've been biding my time to come and have look round, it's all great, you've done a really good job at putting it all together."

As the two, obvious old friends, hugged, Tilly continued to stand there wondering what the hell was going on

"Oh that's awesome, I always knew that you would be a great teacher. You still doing art?"

"Yes, definitely, couldn't pull myself away from the canvas, that's actually what my placement was doing, I was teaching AS art."

"We'll you should maybe work on something for my next exhibition, this display stays around for a month or so, but after that its all fair game for what goes up next."

The two women had obviously known each other some time, the way they mimicked each other's gestures, and were so comfortable around one another. Regardless though, Tilly still felt slightly awkward, standing their listening to them chat, not even knowing the name of this mysterious blonde.

"I'll have a think about it, but thank you for the offer." A switch seemed to flick in the brunette's mind and she suddenly remembered that Tilly was still there next her. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced you, Tilly, this is Yasmin, Yasmin, Tilly, me and Yasmin went to uni together, she was the one that told me about this gallery, she put it all together."

The flustered brunette finished the introductions causing Tilly to reach her hand forward to meet Yasmin's, giving it a light shake.

An awkward pause fell over the three girls briefly, before Yasmin spoke up.

"So, are you two 'together'?"

The question took the girls off guard, the heat in Jen's cheeks seemed to rise so Tilly jumped in before it got even more awkward

"Erm no, we're just friends..." She tailed off, not knowing whether to go any further. She could feel the brunette relax next to her, making Tilly glad she'd gone with that answer

"Oh sorry." Yasmin said before releasing a slight laugh "I just assumed...you see, you're the type of girl Jen would have gone for at uni."

"Oh really?" Tilly replied, bumping her hip into her teacher's, teasing her

"Right, before you reveal far too much about my uni years Yasmin, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Jen thanked the long queue leading up to the shop tills, for creating a good reason for her friend to leave

"Shit, yeah, erm, it was really good to see you again, and meet you Tilly. Please consider my offer, I'll be chasing yup up about it."

The blonde rushed off in to the crowd, after a short hug from Jen and a smile from Tilly.

"She seemed nice."

Jen could hear the teasing tone on the younger girl's voice, and saw a cheeky smile.

"For some reason I thought you might say that."

Hot coffee in hand, the girls were making their way back to the car.

The sky was getting darker, the sun dropping past the skyline. After they finished looking round the gallery, Jen having bought a couple of printed postcards (to use as examples if she ever got another art teaching job), they had looked around a few of the little shops throughout the town, finally getting food and coffee to end the day.

"So I'm your usual type then?"

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to bring that up."

Until now they hadn't mentioned their previous conversation with Yasmin, Jen had been patiently waiting for the teasing to start.

A giggle came from the redhead before she replied jokingly "Well am I?"

"I guess you could say so."

"So you normally go for absolutely gorgeous, intelligent redheads with amazing personalities and out of this world art skills?" Tilly continued melodramatically

"Someone's a little full of themselves aren't they?" Jen lifted her foot, kicking Tilly lightly on the bum

"Okay, okay, you don't have to say, I'm just gonna have to assume that it's the truth."

Whilst saying those final few words, the pair reached Jen's car, in a now near empty car park.

Tilly moved round to the passengers side, her hand reaching to pull on the door handle, before it was stopped by another hand on top of it. The redhead span around, greeted by Jen's soft brown eyes. Her back hit the car door and Jen took a step forward (a position that seemed to be a recurring theme of their 'relationship')

"You are definitely my type, you're beautiful and funny and incredibly sexy, what's not to like?"

The boost of confidence even shocked Jen as she watched Tilly turn shy in front of her

"Thank you." The redhead whispered before leaning forward, capturing Jen's lips, wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her closer. Before it got too heated they were interrupted but the cat calls of a group of boys skating through the town.

"Oi, oi!"

The pair laughed, Jen pushing her head into the crook of the redhead's neck, hiding her embarrassment. Both very glad that no one knew them here. Pity It wasn't always like that.

A/N: I know I've been gone for ages again. The idea of seeing Jelly back on our screens next week seemed to inspire this out of me

I hope you enjoyed this. This fic is extremely cliche but I don't care if you don't. Reviews are always welcome and thanks to all the new followers and favourites, it's nice to know that people want to hear my writing.


End file.
